Joker's Wilde
by MercyDarkrose
Summary: The new Cirque is in town and the troupe of entertainers have secrets. Secrets that can tip the balance of crime in Gotham. Some criminals don't want to quit, others seem to return no matter how many times they are down. Which side will Gordon and Bullock land on?


The characters of Mara, Balor, and Mina are completely my creation. I have ideas on what they look like and will explain that, but they are based on real celebrities (Balor is based on David Draiman, lead singer of Disturbed and Mina is based on Amy Lee, lead singer of Evanescence). All music is from Evanescence's live performances of the new album Synthesis, some Disturbed music, and Cirque de Soleil. This entire plotline takes place over Season 4 and will lead into Season 5. Some scenes will be loosely based on certain scenes in certain episodes, just changed to fit my characters/plot line. I like to stick to canon, but some people I like more than others and some I cannot stand, so I take full liberty in making a recurring character a major character and killing off major characters I never liked. If anyone wants pictures of what characters look like, please message me and I can show you. My descriptions may seem odd or weird to others.

I LOVE reviews, so please review and let me know how it is. I accept positive reviews, critiques, but no negative or insulting reviews.

Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

James Gordon drove by the new Gotham Orpheum Theatre as a sign was dropped. The sign was colorful against the drab, grey backdrop of the theatre. He raised an eyebrow at the name of the upcoming show and the large, circus like look of the sign. The writing was large, in bright red against a backdrop of imagery that had people hanging from their hair, women wrapped in ribbon and suspended from the ceiling, animals, and a troupe of background dances with two women as the main attraction.

 **"FINAL PERFORMANCE OF THE AMAZING MARA AND MINA! AFTER FOUR YEARS OF TOURING, THEY HAVE RETURNED TO CLOSE THEIR AMAZING CIRQUE!"**

The look of the women is what got James' attention. The woman on the left, who stood with her arms on her hips, was average in size with long wavy black hair and eyes so blue they were almost white. Her smile showed a mischievous side, but her clothing said gypsy chic. Her top was blue and shimmery with puffy, cinched sleeves and tight around the bodice, but her entire stomach was exposed, fading from view into the troupe imaging. The second woman had flaming red hair, wild and wavy, flowing over her shoulders and covering her breasts, though there seemed to be no clothing under the hair. The eyes of the image were so green they glowed like emeralds in a jewelry store and were large like she was trying to cause anyone that looked at the picture to fall into a trance. Her smile was large and toothy with an abnormal curve of devilry at the ends.

"Wow." James said, shaking his head and driving away from the curb. After a time, he pulled up to Gotham PD Headquarters and parked, getting out of the car. He looked around as he stepped into the building and watched the usual heightened level of crazy that was the Gotham PD. He walked into his office, as Lieutenant, and sat down looking at the piles on his desk.

* * *

"Jim!" Harvey walked into the office and held a file under his arm. Gordon looked up at him, blinking as coffee was put on his desk. He took the cup and sat down, looking up at Harvey, sipping.

"Harvey!" Gordon said back as he swallowed his first sip of station coffee. The wince was evident as the taste of the coffee woke him up, mainly because it was that strong, or burned. He leaned back in his chair and stared at Harvey as Harvey moved around and sat on the edge of the desk, holding out a file.

"Have you seen the Orpheum's new act? Mara and Mina?" Harvey asked as Gordon took the file and rested it on the desk as he nodded, finishing another sip.

"Yeah, looks like the circus meets concert. Why, want me to be your date?" Gordon joked and smirked as he put his coffee up on the desk. Harvey grunted and shook his head.

"No, but you're going to want to meet them." Harvey said, his fingers tapping on his knee as Jim opened the file, looking at it.

"Why? Harvey, this is a request for Arkham, not PD. Why am I looking at this?" Gordon asked, and Harvey grimaced like someone slapped him.

"It is a request to use the inmates at Arkham Asylum, and the property, for a music video that the 'Amazing Mara and Mina'," Harvey used air quotes as he said the names, "have asked to utilize."

"So?" Jim asked, and Harvey rolled his eye, his finger slamming onto the paper permit request.

"Look at their last name!" Harvey said, and Gordon's eyes got wide, seeing what Harvey was pointing at.

"Let's go." Jim said, slamming the two sides of the file together and following Harvey out of the office.

* * *

Gordon and Harvey walked into the Orpheum with surprisingly little resistance. As they walked through the foyer they heard the faintest sound of singing, a high pitch, Alto-Soprano type voice. There was no music with it, just the sound of a woman singing.

 _I found a grave_  
 _Brushed off the face_  
 _Felt your light_  
 _And I remember why I know this place_  
 _I found a bird_  
 _Closing her eyes_  
 _One last time_  
 _And I wonder if she dreamed like me_

Both men looked at each other and followed the sound of the voice, walking into the theatre itself. The entire theatre was dark, except the large white spotlight which had a woman standing in the middle of it. Unfortunately, both Gordon and Harvey were in the back of the theatre, so she was just a small, dressed up speck. There was a grave behind her as she was kneeling next to it, continuing to sing. A bird landed on the grave as she sang, and she reached out as it hopped onto her hand.

[i]As much as it hurts  
Ain't it wonderful to feel?  
So go on and break your wings  
Follow your heart till it bleeds  
As we run towards the end of the dream[/i]

As she sang the next part the orchestra was heard, the small bird flew away and the woman in the center of the spotlight stood up as the music got louder. Her long flowing dress spread out as she said wings and a set of wings opened and she started to raise off the stage area.

 _I'm not afraid_  
 _I pushed through the pain_  
 _And I'm on fire_  
 _I remember how to breathe again_

The spotlight disappeared, and the background illuminated as a dozen woman fell from the ceiling, spinning and flying through forest green and pale blue ribbons, performing acrobatic routines and flips, using just their legs to hold onto the ribbons.

 _As much as it hurts_  
 _Ain't it wonderful to feel?_  
 _So go on and break your wings_  
 _Follow your heart till it bleeds_  
 _As we run towards the end of the dream_

Gordon watched as the woman in the long flowing dress spun through the air, wings open, flipping and flying across the stage in an acrobatic trick that made him wonder where the wires were. He saw no wiring, no harness, and no safety gear. Her hair flew out of the confines of its tight snood and her fire red hair flowed around her face and shoulders. The instrumental part of the song came to a crescendo and she hit the floor with no sound and the dozen ribboned acrobats flipped and spun around each other. As the song ended the ribbons, and their acrobats froze as the wings attached to the woman disappeared and she collapsed onto the grave.

"What the hell…" Harvey said as the lights came on and Gordon watched as the ribbons holding the acrobats was pulled up, the women tightly wrapped within. Gordon watched as the staging was moved and the woman with the fire red hair stood up shrugging out of the winged apparatus as a stagehand came from the side and took the harness. The woman's emerald green eyes almost seemed to glow as she spotted Gordon and Harvey standing at the back of the center row.

"What the hell!" The woman exclaimed, and Gordon shook his head, starting to walk towards her, Harvey right next to him, they moved towards the woman, holding up their badges. As they did, a black-haired woman came out and Gordon recognized her as the other woman from the billboard.

"I thought we said no one in the building while we are in rehearsal." The black-haired woman said, and the red head nodded, an unamused look on her face. Gordon and Harvey moved around the stage to the stairs and walked up towards the two women.

"We did, sister. We did." The red-haired woman said and crossed her arms over her bodice, which was extremely tight, holding her hour glass figure and ample chest tightly into a figure that seemed almost impossible to maintain normally. The dress and bodice looked almost Victorian, with a white and ice blue design and covered in jewels and glitter to look like frost.

"GCPD. I'm Detective James Gordon and this is Detective Harvey Bullock." Gordon stated, and the two women looked at each other, then back to the two detectives standing before them. Both women, face to face, looked to be in their early to mid-thirties, their complexions were a neutral, natural color, not milky or tanned, just traditional Eastern European.

"Ah, the Gotham City Police. My name is Mara." The red-haired woman stated and smiled her toothy smile, the edges of her mouth curving to make her smile look almost too smiley with the color of her lips. Her voice was deeper than she sang, and she had a slight, almost imperceptible Eastern European accent. Her lips were a crystalline blue with white overlay, so she looked an ice queen. The mix of the color of the dress and the facial ice makeup put the men at unease. She nodded to the two men and put her hand out. Her fingers were long, as were the nails. A shimmery silverfish blue was on her nails, which were long and pointy, as if she were a witch in a Grimm Fairy Tale. Gordon took her hand hesitantly and smiled back, squinting as she smiled. Something about the smile was familiar.

"I am Mira. What can we do for you fine detectives?" The black-haired woman asked, nodding, but not reaching her hands out in greeting, her full blood red lips were smirking slightly. Her accent was close to Mara's, but slightly thicker. The two sisters looked at each other and Gordon held the file out.

"We came about your request to use Arkham Asylum as a music video set." Gordon said, and Harvey nodded, his eyes falling on Mara's bodice. He swallowed hard as her deep breathes forced her breasts to push against the bodice.

"What about it?" Mara asked and sat down in a chair that was brought out. She sat straight and elegantly, like royalty as Gordon opened the file and pointed to the name. He listened to how she pronounced her "t" with a little too much emphasis, as if her faint accent was exaggerated.

"Is this really your name?" Gordon asked, and Mara looked at the name and her too toothy smile curled up again and nodded.

"Why, yes. Is that a problem?" She took the file from him, looking at the name. "That is our name. Mara and Mina Valeska." She said simply, and Jim and Harvey looked at each other.

 **TBC…**

 _***Song Credit – The End of the Dream, Evanescence, Synthesis Live 2018***_


End file.
